Hero
by BlueEyedGirl91
Summary: Logans proposal and Rory not being able to make up her mind. Based kinda sorta on the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias.


Summary: Logan and Rory. What does Rory say when Logan proposes? Based on the song _Hero _by Enrique Iglesias.

**_

* * *

Lyrics:_**

_**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? **_

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

_**

* * *

**_

Story: 

Rory and Logan walked around talking to everyone at her pregraduation graduation party that her grandparents are throwing for her. Rory can't tell that Logan is getting more and more nervous by the minuet. Though an hour into the party Logan grabs everyones attention.

"Rory, will you please come over here?" he asks after he's gotten the attention of everyone at the party.

Rory walks over to Logan, "What do you want? I really don't feel like being in the spotlight tonight, I will have enough of it tomorrow," she whispered to him.

"Wow, I didn't think I would be this nervous!" Logan says ignoring Rory.

"Nervous for what?"

Logan gets down on one knee and everyone gasps, "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asks.

Instead of giving him an answer she faints. Everyone races over to her, Lorelai and Christopher reaching her first. "It's just the shock, lets just get her back to Stars Hollow. You can stay with us tonight Logan."

"Yeah."

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning to see Logan's head laying on her bed and Lorelai standing up with a camera taking pictures. "Hey Mom, I had the wierdest dream last night and why is Logans head laying on my bed?" 

"Logans head is on your bed because he was waiting for you to wake up to give him and answer to the question he asked you last night."

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No, babe, it wasn't a dream."

"Will you leave us for a little bit?"

"Yeah."

"Wake up sleepy head," Rory whispered as she kissed Logans neck and cheek.

"Morning Ace," Logan said wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Will you dance, if I ask you to dance?"

"Ace what are you doing? Are you quoting _Hero_?"

"Would you run and never look back?"

"If you asked me to."

"Would you cry if you saw me crying?"

"Of course... it hurts me to see you hurting!"

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you die for the one you love?"

"Ace, I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

"I was serious Logan, I wasn't just quoting the song, I was serious," Rory replied.

"So am I Ace. I would do anything for you."

"Have I lost my mind? Am I in to deep?"

"No, I love you Ace. Whatever your answer to my question I will still love you."

"Rory! If you want to be on time you better start getting ready now!" they heard Lorelai yell.

"I should get ready, I will give you my answer after the ceremony okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Congratulations graduate!" Lorelai said as she went up to Rory after the ceremony.

"Thanks mom!" Rory replied as she gave her an answer. "Hey guys if you don't mind, Logan and I are going to sneek off for like ten minuets."

"Okay," everyone said simultaneously.

"I have my answer," Rory said when they were out of earshot. "I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife-"

"Ace thats great!" Logan said interupting her.

"I'm not done... Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife but I can't be your wife and before you say anything about why, it's because of your family. No matter how much I love you I can't marry a man whose parents hate me because then they would hate any of our kids because they were a part of me. They may not show it but they will. They will hate any product of me and you because they hate me and I wouldnt be able to live with that. Another reason is look at me! I turned down the ONLY job offer I had and now have no where to work. I know I could find work in California, but I don't know if I could leave my mom I've never been more than 30 minuets away from her for a majority of my life. I am sorry, but I have to reject your offer. And seeing as you are moving all the way across the country I don't think we can be together anymore," she finished tears falling freely down her face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ace. I love you, I always will. But I guess I will bow out gracefully. Bye Ace,'' he said giving her one last kiss. As he turned away tears welled up in his eyes.

"I thought you said you would cry if you saw me crying!" Rory yelled after him and he turned around and saw him crying as well and at that minuet Rory changed her mind. "Can you ignore what I just said if I said that I want to marry you now?"

"I'd ask you first why you changed your mind."

"Because your crying," she said smiling.

Logan started running toward her and he grabbed her in a big hug. Then slipped the ring on her finger and they walked back to Rorys family hand in hand.


End file.
